Problem: Express $0.9074$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.9074$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{9074}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $9074$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{9074}{10000}$